With All That I Am
by isis-sg1
Summary: Merlin/Arthur modern au, Merlin and Arthur live two different lives, one in the basement, the other on the top floor. It's up to Arthur to teach Merlin it's okay to ask for help and for Merlin to teach Arthur there's more to life than money
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, hope you like this as it's my first long story in a while. I hope I don't leave you hanging too long as though I have some written I havn't finished the story yet. Big thanks to my beta on lj: imnotjkr! Please let me what you think

* * *

Their eyes meet for the first time in the Pendragon Industries car park as Merlin fights a losing battle with his fifteen year old Ford. He lifts his head out from under the bonnet as someone laughs behind him and turns to face his audience. Before he can open his mouth to let out a stream of insults his eyes land on the blonde haired Adonis, expensive suit stitched perfectly to fit his body.

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "You think this is funny, do you?"

"Someone doing battle with an old banger when they could just buy a new one that works is pretty funny to me," Blondie returns with a grin, his hands sliding casually into his pockets.

"That what you do, just buy a new one when you have a flat tire? Or a crack in the windshield?"

Before he can answer, a Jaguar pulls up beside the man, sleek and black compared to his car. "No, the trick is to buy more than one."

His laughter shoots down Merlin's spine as he slides into the backseat. The Jaguar peels away, it's tires squealing and it's engine purring like a wild cat. Merlin turns his back and ignores the sound until all he can hear is the hum of the busy city roads.

The second time their eyes meet is at the coffee shop two days later. Merlin's been standing in the queue for what seems like an hour as people pick coffees that take longer to order than to make. Merlin could tell his life history in half the time it takes for some of these suits to ask for a_ "venti iced skinny Cinnamon Dolce latte with soy milk, half the pumps of the cinnamon Dolce, with foam and whip, one scoop of whey protein, well mixed with cinnamon on top." _

Finally it is his turn and he takes that last step towards the counter. His mouth opens to ask for a_ "coffee, black"_ when that blond prat steps up to the counter beside him and asks for a "_Double_ _Ristretto Venti Non-fat Organic Chocolate Brownie Frappuccino Extra Hot with Foam and Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended"._

"What the hell is that?" Merlin asks with a look of disgust.

"It's called a coffee."

"No," Merlin disagrees. "It's called a crime against nature … and coffee"

The man laughs. "A crime against nature and coffee?" he repeats.

"I'm pretty sure it's a thing."

"I'm pretty sure you made that up."

"Also, you jumped the queue. I was here first."

"I am so _sorry_," he apologies insincerely and drops a twenty pound note onto the counter. "And whatever he's having-" he nods in Merlin's direction, "-On me." He grins once again, showing off perfect pearly whites that Merlin guesses never even needed the help of braces like his did.

Merlin is about to protest (he can pay for his own coffee thank you very much) then remembers there's about seventy six pence in small change in his wallet and he wouldn't have been able to afford a coffee without the man's offer. "Just a _plain old ordinary_ black coffee for me," he orders, and can't help a grin, even if it mirrors the one plastered across the other man's face.

"You get home okay the other day?"

Merlin's surprised by the unexpected question and lets out a small noise of confusion.

"Your car," he continues, "or what could charitably be described as a car anyway."

"Oh yeah, got home in one piece." After calling for a tow truck, walking the three miles to the train station and arriving home sometime after ten only to be greeted by a sullen eight year old who wasn't happy having to spend the evening with Mrs Mathers and her six cats. Not to mention the £200 missing from his bank account for a new thingamabob his mechanic swore the car needed to run. That was his rent money.

"Good." Their coffees arrive and Merlin grabs his quickly, warming his chilled fingers on the cup. "I'm Arthur by the way," He says as they make their way back to the shop exit. "Arthur Pendragon."

"Merlin," he replies faintly and shakes Arthur's hand. This was Arthur Pendragon standing in front of him, the head of Pendragon Industries. How had he not recognised him before?

"Nice to meet you Merlin. Maybe I can buy you coffee again one day."

"Yeah?" Merlin finds himself responding before his brain can catch up, coming out more like a question than an answer.

"Maybe tomorrow? Same time same place?"

Merlin nods dumbly, blood pumping loudly in his ears.

"Great. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

Arthur turns to go and Merlin finds himself blurting out "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Arthur turns back with a smile. "Yeah, I think I am"

Merlin couldn't believe it. Arthur freaking Pendragon, his boss, the millionaire, was standing in front of him asking him out. "Well okay then," he squeaks, his heart racing in his chest.

It's only when Arthur has disappeared that Merlin starts to panic.

Merlin is a coward, a huge cowardly coward, and it makes him feel horrible. He just can't face Arthur and pretend that they're the same. Arthur owns cars and expensive suits and probably has an office bigger than his flat. Merlin has one car that refuses to start most days, a nephew that needs feeding and a bank account that's spent more time in the red than the black.

He works harder than he's ever done before, pushing Arthur to the back of his mind as he cleans windows, polishes floors and dusts fake plants in office after office. At the end of the day every muscle aches and all he wants to do is climb into bed even though he knows his evening will be spent with Morded: cooking him dinner, helping him with his homework and praying that there isn't another school trip letter waiting for him on the kitchen table asking for more money.

He changes out of his coveralls and back into a pair of ripped jeans and stretched t-shirt. Pulling the strap of his bag onto his shoulder, he turns around, finding himself face to face with the man he least wants to see.

"Arthur" Merlin croaks, unable to meet his hard eyes.

"I waited...at the coffee shop. No one's ever stood me up before"

Merlin believes him. Only a stupid person would stand that man up. "I'm sorry I -" There are a million excuses on the tip of his tongue, but that's all they are. Excuses. "I was scared."

"Of me?"

"I haven't been on a date in a while and you're-" Merlin trails off.

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "I'm what?"

Merlin sighs. "Out of my league."

Arthur is unable to hide his surprise, "Why would you think that?"

"Why?" Merlin parrots. "Because you're _you!_ You're Arthur Pendragon and I'm just _Merlin_. You have a top floor office with a view of the entire city and I have a locker in the basement. I clean your building for minimum wage and you make what I earn in a year in a single day."

"Well I don't care about that," Arthur replies stubbornly. "There's something about you Merlin that I..."Arthur's voice trails off. "Let me take you out to dinner"

Merlin wants to know what a man like Arthur sees in him, wants to ask why Arthur wants _him_ but he finds himself nodding instead. "Okay."

"Tomorrow night, I'll pick you up from your place?"

Merlin quickly shakes head. The sight of Merlin's tiny one bedroom flat in a not so nice neighbourhood would send any interested man running. "Here, why don't we just go from here."

"Okay," Arthur agrees with a smile. "It's a date. And I'm not letting you get out of this one."

"No running, I promise."

Merlin packs a smart suit into his bag the next morning, throws together a packed lunch for Mordred and herds the boy out of the door. He watches his nephew run through the school gates just as the bell rings then makes his way to work.

He tries to focus all day but the thought of the suit in his locker reminds him of his date with Arthur Pendragon and he ends up cleaning the same window three times. Even after that, he spends most of the day in a complete daze and only snaps out of it when the panic sets back in towards the end.

He sucks in a deep breath and tries to fix his tie which refuses to knot properly. The last time Merlin had worn one of these things was Freya's funeral.

"You're not doing it right." Arthur's voice echoes in the small staff bathroom. Merlin's eyes focus on the reflection of Arthur's face in the mirror in front of him. He turns as Arthur bridges the gap. "Here, let me." Merlin's hands hang loosely at his sides as Arthur knots the perfect tie. "Had a little experience with these," he reminds Merlin with a wink. "You ready to go?"

Merlin nods and shivers when Arthur's hand slides down his arm and rests on the small of his back. "I've got a car waiting for us outside."

"Is it the Jag?"

Arthur grins. "I saw you admiring it the other day."

"You thought that was admiration?" Merlin says, forcing himself to relax "That was me wondering what you were compensating for."

Arthur laughs, his head thrown back. "Let me assure you, there's nothing of mine that needs compensating for."

Arthur's deep, suggestive voice makes Merlin's neck flush and he knew his whole face had gone red. They both climb into the back seats of the luxury car and are chauffeured to a restaurant Merlin's never even heard of before. By the looks of it, you need a name like 'Pendragon' to even get through the door. The minute he steps into the building he feels like all eyes are on him. His suit is old and a little creased and certainly not designer or tailored. He wasn't expecting to be taken to a place this extravagant and there's a bitter taste in his mouth that won't go away, even with the first glass of wine.

A waiter hands a menu to them both and Merlin tries not to choke when he sees the prices. The entrees alone cost more than a week's shopping budget for him and Mordred. Merlin swallows the lump in his throat and forces a weak smile in Arthur's direction.

"Decided what you're having?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head. "Can't decide," he lies.

"I would recommend something but there isn't a bad dish on the menu."

Merlin's vision starts to swim and he quickly folds the menu and puts it down on the table.

"Everything okay?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah, just need the men's room."

"Through that door, first on the left." Arthur nods to a door behind Merlin.

Merlin can't move fast enough and as soon as he's alone he loosens the tie from around his neck. He doesn't know how long he sits on the floor in the toilets, head resting back on the cool white tiles, all he knows is that he needs to get out and get some fresh air, then find his way back home and forget this ever happened. Not that Arthur will let him.

He knows he has little chance of escaping the restaurant without Arthur noticing him, but that doesn't stop him from trying. He ignores Arthur's calls and focuses on the door in front of him, not stopping until he's outside. It's already dark and the temperature's dropped, forcing shivers down Merlin's spine and cooling his flushed cheeks.

"Hey!" A hand grabs his arm and spins him around. "You promised you wouldn't run!"

"That was before I saw the prices in that place!I can't afford any of that! You of all people know how much money I make, and what doesn't go towards rent and bills and food and Mordred and my car, well, that I spend on a cup of coffee."

"I was going to pay. What's the big deal?"

Merlin sighs. "The big deal is that people were staring at me in there like I was your charity case. Do you know what that's like? When I'm with you I feel an inch tall. We are from two separate worlds Arthur, and I don't belong in yours." Arthur's grip loosens and Merlin takes a step back. "I'm sorry Arthur."

He tries to ignore the eyes burning into his back as he walks away.

He picks a relieved Mordred up from Mrs Mather's flat and returns home, replacing his suit with pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. With Mordred happy in his bedroom, Merlin sinks down into the sofa with a sigh and switches on the TV.

He is halfway through an episode of the Apprentice when the doorbell rings. Merlin groans at the interruption but mutes the telly and crosses the room to open the door. His whole body tenses as it swings open to reveal Arthur. A nervous expression flits across his face and he holds a pizza box out towards Merlin.

"Hi."

"Hi," Merlin returns. "How'd you know where I live?"

"Head of the company, remember?"

"Right." Merlin had really been hoping Arthur would never see the inside of his modest flat so stays standing in the middle of the doorway.

"I'm sorry, about tonight, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to treat you."

"Treat me or show me what I'm missing by being so poor?" Merlin asks. "Was I just charity? Felt sorry for me?"

"No!" Arthur shakes his head, "God no, Merlin. I like you!"

Mrs Mathers chooses that moment to be nosy and pop her head around her door. She raises an eyebrow at the drama unfolding in the hallway, leaving Merlin with no choice but to drag Arthur into the flat and away from their audience.

As soon as the door is closed behind them, Merlin spins to face Arthur. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? You could have anyone you wanted Arthur."

"Why can't you accept that someone like me would be interested in you?" Arthur counters.

"Because we're not in a Disney movie!"

"Merlin?" Looking over Arthur's shoulder he spots Mordred standing in the living room, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"You should be in bed," he says firmly, pushing past Arthur and his large pizza box.

"You were shouting."

"I'm sorry, no more shouting, I promise." With a hand on each shoulder, Merlin directs Mordred back to his bedroom, waiting until he is back under the covers before turning off the light and closing the door.

"Pizza's getting cold," Arthur says as Merlin re-joins him. "And if you're half as hungry as I am..."

Merlin rolls his eyes and feels himself giving in. "Okay, come on. Somebody's about to be fired"

Arthur frowns. "I'm not planning on firing you"

Merlin laughs and nods towards the TV screen where Alan Sugar was glaring down the lense/at the camera. "Idiot." He takes the pizza box out of Arthur's hands and opens it up onto the coffee table before un-muting the TV.

Arthur sits as close as he dares and reaches for a slice. "So Mordred, he yours?"

Merlin shakes his head and swallows his mouthful. "My nephew, but it's just him and me, has been since he was three."

"What happened?"

"His mum, my sister...it was – it was a hit and run. Barely made it to the hospital before she died."

"I'm sorry," Arthur says softly.

"I'm all he's got, so I dropped out of uni, got a job, and I've been doing this ever since." Merlin looks up at Arthur. "Don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Not a lot of people would have given everything up like that."

"Yeah, well." Merlin shrugs. "Only another ten years to go until he moves out for uni."

"You'll be what, thirty four then?"

Merlin's eyes return to the greasy pizza slice in his hand. "Guess I will be," he replies before shoving another bite in his mouth, effectively ending the conversation.

The rest of the evening is spent picking at the leftover scraps of melted cheese and crumbs from inside the pizza box and talking at the TV. When Merlin starts yawning, Arthur takes that as a signal and gets up to leave.

"I had a nice time tonight," Arthur tells him as they stand by the front door.

"I tried to ditch you at a restaurant, then shouted at you after you turned up on my doorstep with food. Which part of that was nice?"

Arthur says nothing, just smiles softly. He moves in slowly and Merlin, pressed up against the hallway wall, has nowhere to go. He sucks in a deep breath and his eyes fall shut as Arthur presses his lips against Merlin's. It's short, but soft and sweet and Merlin's almost disappointed when Arthur pulls back.

"Now tell me that wasn't worth it," Arthur grins.

"And give you an even bigger ego? No thanks."

Arthur's smile only widens. "And that Merlin, is why I like you," he says softly before disappearing down the corridor, leaving a questioning Merlin behind, bags under his eyes and lips still tingling.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part! Don't worry about me finishing this, I have the next couple of chapters written and I'm not far off finishing, wouldn't leave you guys hanging! Thank you for all the great comments, I'm really glad you like it!

The next morning he arrives at work to find a note slipped through his locker; a single invitation for lunch in Arthur's office. Merlin slips the note into the pocket in his coveralls and gets to work, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Who is he?"

Merlin frowns at Will, his only real friend at Pendragon Industries. He worked in the cafeteria kitchens and Merlin spent most morning breaks at the kitchen fire exit watching Will smoke.

"Whoever it is that put that smile on your face."

Merlin tones down the creepy grinning. "There isn't anyone."

Will stares at him. "You're an awful liar."

"Fine," Merlin groans. "I'll tell you all about him."

"Really?"

"When I'm good and ready," Merlin adds, lifting his mug of coffee to his lips. Will tries to give Merlin the finger and only succeeds in burning himself on his cigarette.

"Shit!" Will curses.

"Told you smoking was bad for you."

As soon as it's lunchtime, he steps into the lift and presses the button for the top floor. He hasn't been up to the top floor before, he's only responsible for the bottom five floors. He heads straight for the big office

"Excuse me," Merlin stops mid-step and stares at the petit blonde sitting at a desk just outside the large office. "Who are you?"

Merlin wasn't expecting Arthur to have a guard dog. "I'm here to see Arthur."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Didn't know I needed one," Merlin frowns.

"You can't just walk into Mr Pendragon's office without an appointment." Her eyes slide up his body, like he's been inspected and deemed unworthy and it makes him feel like he's back in that restaurant again.

Just when he's about to turn around and go back downstairs to have lunch with Will, the office door swings open and Arthur steps out. "Merlin, hi, coming in?"

Merlin's eyes flick from Arthur's to his secretary. "I don't have an appointment, apparently."

"You don't need an appointment, now or in the future." Arthur glares at his secretary. "Is that clear Sophia?"

She nods, sending daggers in Merlin's direction as soon as Arthur's back is turned.

"I'm sorry about her, she can be a little over protective," Arthur apologises, pulling Merlin into his office.

Merlin doesn't hear him, too distracted by the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. "Fucking hell." He passes Arthur and presses his nose to the glass. "Everyone looks like tiny ants from up here."

"Yup." Arthur stands beside Merlin and looks down at the bustling city "Makes me feel even more god-like."

Merlin snorts. "I suppose you need an office this size to fit your huge ego"

"And other things," Arthur leers, earning a slap to his chest in response.

"I thought you invited me up here for lunch?" Merlin reminds him. "I only have forty five minutes you know."

"You're right, I'm starving."

Merlin follows Arthur to the other end of the office and a table with silver cutlery laid perfectly each side of two silver domes on top. "Arthur, there better not be caviar or frogs legs under those."

With little ceremony, Arthur grabs the two handles and lifts the two domes, revealing two plates of lasagne. "Brought up from the cafeteria."

"You eat cafeteria food?" Merlin asks, suppressing a smile. He slides into one of the seats and drools over the steaming food.

"Actually my assistant normally buys me a sandwich from down the road and I eat it over my laptop."

"You're really not what I imagined," Merlin tells Arthur.

"You imagined me?"

Merlin nods. "You were a lot more pratish and self-absorbed in my mind."

Arthur stops mid-bite and glares at Merlin but Merlin's only response is to laugh. Never in a million years did he think he'd find himself eating lunch with the boss of a multi-million pound company and, though he'd resisted at first, there was something about Arthur that got under his skin in a way no other man had been able to. He made Merlin laugh and if his sister was alive she'd be using the word chemistry.

"What?" Arthur asks quietly and Merlin realises he hasn't spoken in a while.

"I like you too Arthur," Merlin finally admits and he feels happier than he has in a long time.

* * *

Merlin doesn't develop a habit of barging into Arthur's office, even though he likes the sour face on Sophia's face when he does. Their lunchtime rendezvous become a regular thing and become the highlight of Merlin's day. Since the restaurant disaster, Arthur had steered clear of any extravagant gestures and kept to simple meals from the cafeteria or the sandwich shop down the road.

On this particular day Merlin almost skips past Sophia and pushes open the thick wooden door, stopping short when he sees Arthur with his arms around a beautiful brunette. He swallows hard and stays frozen to the spot. He wants to run, obviously having misinterpreting his and Arthur's situation, but his feet just won't move.

The brunette's eyes look up and meet Merlin's and she pulls away quickly. "Arthur? There's a cleaner in your doorway." Merlin finally gets a good look at this woman and she's breath-taking with porcelain skin, wide green eyes and an amazing body to match. She's just the type of person people expect Arthur to be seen with.

Arthur twists his neck and smiles. "Merlin, what are you doing standing in the doorway?"

"I…" Merlin frowns. "Should I go?"

"Go?" Arthur stares at Merlin with a strange look.

When Arthur misses the hint, Merlin continues. "Leave you two _alone_?"

"I'm sorry." The brunette steps into the conversation. "Arthur can be a bit dense sometimes. I'm Morgana, his sister."

"Oh."

Arthur barks out a laugh as he realises exactly what Merlin was thinking. "You didn't think me and Morgana were... I feel sick at the thought."

Merlin doesn't look happy. "It wasn't a hard conclusion to jump to you know, seeing as you never told me you had a sister. What was I supposed to think?"

Arthur smiles at Merlin and pulls him into the room. "Were you jealous?"

"Me, jealous?" Merlin tries to deny it.

"You were!"

Merlin's face heats up as Arthur slides an arm around his waist. Since the kiss on his doorstep, there's been very little progress, though Merlin can't deny the shivers that run down his spin when Arthur's hand brushes against his knee or rests on his back. "Morgana, this is Merlin, a friend."

"Friend?" Morgana repeats with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur's mouth opens and closes like a fish gasping for air and looks to Merlin for help. They've never defined what exactly they were to each other. One unconventional date and a few lunches does not mean they're exclusive and they certainly haven't discussed what they want out of this either.

"We're taking things slowly," Merlin explains and shivers when Arthur's hand squeezes his waist.

Morgana laughs. "I don't think Arthur's taken anything slowly in his life"

"Well there's a first time for everything," Arthur says through gritted teeth.

"There certainly is," she agrees.

* * *

"You should come over to my place, I'll cook," Arthur says as soon as Merlin picks up his phone. He's learnt two things about Arthur since starting this thing between them. One, Arthur doesn't know how to have a proper conversation on the phone and two, Arthur pretty much always gets what he wants.

"You cook?" Merlin asks.

"My chef cooks."

Merlin laughs. "He leave you with the washing up?"

"Don't be silly, my cleaner does the washing up."

"Do you do anything for yourself?"

"I tie my own shoelaces."

"What an achievement," Merlin returns, a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Well? You coming over?"

"I can't."

"Can't?" Arthur repeats, disappointment obvious in his voice.

"I'm kind of...working," Merlin admits.

"It's after six, what are you still doing at work?"

"I need the overtime, Arthur, if I want to be able to pay my rent this month." Merlin sighs, knowing Arthur won't understand. From what Arthur's told him, his father earned billions in oil and Arthur's grown up with palace sized mansions, tennis courts, holiday by private jet and five hundred pound bottles of vintage champagne. It's a world Merlin can only dream about.

"Look, if you want I can-"

Merlin cuts him off quickly. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence, I don't want your charity."

"You'd rather choose your pride over a roof over your head?"

"If I do a few more extra shifts, sell a couple of things, I can make the payment."

"And what's Mordred doing whilst you're working?"

Merlin glances up and stares at Mordred, happily drawing robots in one of the conference rooms. "He's with me; Mrs Mathers has bingo on Friday nights."

Arthur's silent for a long time and Merlin wonders if he's even still there. "Are you happy Merlin?"

Merlin doesn't know where Arthur's question comes from and doesn't know how to answer him. "I'm..."He searches fruitlessly for an answer. "Surviving," he croaks. It's been a while since anyone's asked him such a personal question, and even longer since he answered honestly.

With nothing else to say, Arthur ends the conversation. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Arthur." Merlin hangs up the phone and gets back to work

He switches the industrial hoover on, wincing at the racket it makes, and begins cleaning the offices and conference rooms on floor five. The machine is so loud he doesn't hear the lift beep or footsteps behind him. When a hand lands on his shoulder his whole body jerks in surprise, almost jumping into the air. He flicks the switch off and spins around.

"Jesus fucking Christ Arthur. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Arthur looks suitably chastised as he lifts a bag up and places it on a nearby desk. "I brought dinner."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?" Merlin breathes heavily as adrenaline shoots through his system. Arthur says nothing as he stares at Merlin. "What?"

"Merlin I…" He takes a step closer. "You're barely keeping your head above the water, you've done it for so long that I don't think you know anything else and I... I want to be the guy in the lifeboat that pulls you out of the water, not because I pity you, or think of you as charity..." He lifts one hand and cups Merlin's cheek, forcing their eyes to meet. "I just can't bear to watch you drown any longer." Merlin blinks and says nothing for a moment as he processes Arthur's declaration. "Say something, please."

"Okay."

Arthur frowns. "Okay?"

Merlin takes Arthur's free hand in his, linking their fingers together tightly. "Throw me one of those rubber rings."

A smile spreads across Arthur's face and he pulls Merlin close with little warning. Arthur's hand goes from Merlin's face to around his waist, holding him tightly against his body. Their lips meet, Merlin's dry lips pressing against Arthur's softer ones. It stays tame and ends too quickly when Merlin pulls away. "Mordred's watching us," he whispers.

Arthur glances over Merlin's shoulder and meets Mordred's curious stare. "That's not creepy at all."

Merlin huffs out a laugh. "I'm sorry, he just not used to this."

"This?"

"You, a man...in my life."

Arthur looks surprised. "You mean you haven't dated since..." Merlin nods. "Wow."

"It's not like I haven't wanted to," Merlin explains, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "Most guys run a mile when they find out you have a kid."

Arthur pulls Merlin in for a tight hug. "Not me," he whispers in Merlin's ear. "I'm going to make you happy, I promise."

Merlin's eyes slide shut._ You already do_, he thinks but says, "I'll hold you to that."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin is packing away his cleaning supplies in the storage cupboard five minutes before the end of his shift when the door shuts behind him, plunging him into darkness.

A groan escapes his lips. "Will, if that's you, it wasn't funny the first time and it's certainly not funny the second time!"

He begins the shuffle back towards the door, using the shelving as a guide, when the cupboard light switches on suddenly, illuminating Arthur, standing by the door with a grin on his face. "Boo."

"Jesus Christ." Merlin's heart thumps in his chest. "Do you get off on scaring the shit out of me?"

"Oh come on." Arthur steps up to Merlin and snakes his arm around Merlin's wait "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

Merlin's expression says otherwise. "Halloween was two weeks ago."

"_Please_, everyone expects to be frightened on Halloween. No fun that way!"

Merlin rolls his eyes at the typically Arthur-like comment. "What are you doing down here?"

Arthur pouts. "I hadn't seen you all day, missed your surly retorts...and this," he murmurs, leaning in to press kisses to the length of Merlin's neck. Merlin arches his neck and slips his thigh in between Arthur's.

Merlin groans and Arthur sucks at the vibrating skin. "So this is what you were after huh? I should have known."

"Come on," Arthur pulls back. "What with work and Mordred we don't exactly have a lot of time for ourselves."

Merlin chuckles, breathing warm air against Arthur's cheek. "You're in luck."

Arthur raises an eyebrow in Merlin' direction. "I am?"

"It's Friday, Mordred is spending the night at a friend's house."

Arthur sends Merlin a heated look and without hesitation he replies, "Come home with me."

A shiver of excitement runs down Merlin's spine. "Okay."

They reluctantly separate so Merlin can get changed and Arthur can collect his car, meeting outside the entrance. After one quick detour to Merlin's flat to pick up a toothbrush and spare set of clothes, Arthur directs the car towards his own flat, sneaking glances in Merlin's direction every few minutes.

His eyes stay focused on Merlin as he leads him into his grand penthouse apartment, nervous about Merlin's reaction. Merlin's never been comfortable with Arthur's money and his flat is nothing but extravagance and luxury. There's a large widescreen TV screwed to the wall facing an L-shaped sofa that cost more than Merlin makes in a year. The bedroom has a walk in wardrobe big enough to house a small family and the kitchen has every single fancy gadget available in the shops, not that Arthur knows how to use half of it. Arthur dreads to think what Merlin might say about it all.

"I don't think you've even heard of Ikea have you." There's a sparkle in Merlin's eyes and Arthur visibly relaxes.

"It's Swedish for unassembled shit, right?"

Merlin pokes out his tongue childishly and slides out of Arthur's reach. He crosses the open plan living room and stares out of the large windows. It's already dark outside but the city is bright with street lamps and skyscrapers, passing cars and warm glows in nearby houses. Merlin can't help but wonder once again how on earth he got here, standing in a million pound flat with Arthur, a man Merlin was convinced wouldn't even look at a guy like him. He doesn't hear Arthur sneaking up on him and jumps slightly when Arthur speaks.

"Shall I order some Chinese?"

Merlin twists his neck to look at Arthur and smiles. "I've been craving a good chow mein for ages."

"Make yourself at home, I'll go find a menu." Arthur disappears through a door leaving Merlin alone. He heads straight for the comfy looking sofa and reaches for the remote sitting on the coffee table. He flips though the hundreds of channels with his mouth wide open, unable to choose what to watch from the huge selection.

"How many channels do you have?" Merlin asks as Arthur reappears.

"No idea." Arthur drops down beside Merlin, resting his hand on Merlin's outstretched leg. "Why, how many do you have?"

"Three...four if the weather's not too bad."

Arthur swallows hard. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Merlin frowns.

"I have no idea what it's like to live your life, to survive the way you do, and I never will. It's so easy for me to buy whatever I want and here I am flaunting it all and I know I don't always appreciate what I have...I don't even look at price tags. I'm spoilt and sometimes I..."

"What?" Merlin croaks, urging Arthur to continue.

"Sometimes I wonder what you see in me."

"What I see in..."Merlin parrots with a shake of his head and disbelief shining in his eyes "You prat," he says affectionately. "You know how I know you're not a spoilt snooty rich kid? Because you like me despite the red numbers in my bank account. You don't care how much money I have, you see me for me. You have since the very beginning." Merlin presses his forehead to Arthur's. "I wouldn't date you otherwise."

"We're dating?" Arthur says softly, hopefully. They had yet to define what they had been doing, mainly because Arthur didn't want to spook a skittish Merlin.

"You want to right? Be my boyfriend?" Merlin says nervously.

Arthur answers by grabbing Merlin and bringing their lips together. Merlin relaxes against Arthur and lets the blonde take control, his eyes sliding shut as Arthur angles his head and deepens the kiss. When the Chinese arrives their lips are wet and swollen and Merlin knows if they hadn't ordered food they'd be in the bedroom by now. He can't admit to Arthur that he's a little nervous about where the night is heading and it's been a while for him...a long while.

Arthur finds a cheesy action film that looks like it was filmed in the eighties as they tuck into the noodles and sesame prawn toast. After a couple of failed attempts with the chopsticks, Arthur goes in search of a knife and fork for Merlin. Merlin doesn't know whether it was to help Merlin eat or to prevent sticky sauce dropping onto his expensive sofa.

When the credits roll, Arthur reaches across to grab the remote and switches the off button. A moment goes by in silence before Arthur clears his throat and speaks. "You uh, you want to go to bed?" Their eyes meet and Merlin blushes. "Not that you have to, with me I mean, I have a spare bedroom if it's too soon, I won't get offended if you-"

Merlin cuts him off, pressing his hand to Arthur's mouth. "Which one's your bedroom?"

Arthur stands and holds out a hand to Merlin. Merlin takes the offered hand and lets Arthur pull him to the feet. With an arm around Merlin's waist, he leads him towards his bedroom and closes the door behind them.

* * *

Merlin finds himself snuggled up in a warm soft duvet when he wakes, an arm curled possessively around his waist and feet tucked up against his. He can't help the smile that splits his face.

"Morning," Arthur says, his voice husky. It sends shivers down Merlin's spine.

Merlin twists his neck and looks back at Arthur. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long," Arthur lies.

"What time is it?"

"Time for round two?" Arthur jokes.

Merlin ignores him and turns until he can see the alarm clock. "Shit, I have to pick up Mordred in an hour."

Arthur nuzzles Merlin's neck. "That's still an hour away."

"Yes but I need a shower and _you_ need to drive me home so..."

Arthur groans and reluctantly gives in. "Okay, fine." He throws back the covers and they both shiver as the cool air hits their naked skin.

Merlin's not surprised that Arthur's shower is big enough for the both of them and he certainly doesn't complain when Arthur climbs in behind him. His shower ends up taking twice as long, so he only has time to kiss Arthur goodbye outside his flat and climb into his own car.

He curses under his breath as the nearest parking space he can find is two streets away from Mordred's friend's house. His keys jangle in his hand as he jogs down the path, barely looking as he darts out between two parked cars and across the road. As one foot lands on the pavement on the other side, the other foot lands in a pile of wet leaves. He slips, unable to keep his footing on the slimy foliage and falls forward. It feels like it happens in slow motion as he puts his arms out to break his fall, but as he lands, his hands slamming into the concrete, he hears a crack and feels pain shoot up his right arm. He knows it's not his fall which is broken.

* * *

Arthur parks his car outside Merlin's flat and runs around the car to open the passenger side door. He reaches across his boyfriend to undo the seatbelt.

"I do have one good arm you know," Merlin reminds Arthur softly as he's helped out of his seat. With one arm immobilised in the sling he relies on Arthur to pull him out and onto two feet.

"Let me play mother hen for five minutes okay?" Arthur responds, wrapping an arm around Merlin's waist and leading him up Merlin's flat on the fourth floor. "Mordred okay?"

"Worried but he'll be okay at his friend's house for another night. Called me an idiot when I turned up on the doorstep with my arm cradled to my chest and my face an off-white colour."

"Keys?"

"Back pocket." His breath hitches as Arthur's hand slides into his back pocket to retrieve the keys. Just the slightest touch from Arthur had Merlin's heart racing and his face flushing. If that wasn't a sign that Merlin was completely gone for this man than he didn't know what was.

Merlin shivers as he steps into the flat but it's not Arthur's influence.

"God! Why is it so cold?" Arthur pulls his coat tighter. "It's like the Arctic in here!" Merlin's eyes fall to the floor and shifts uncomfortably beside Arthur. "Merlin, please tell me you haven't turned the heating off the save money."

Merlin meets Arthur's eyes "I haven't" He answers honestly. Arthur looks down at Merlin sceptically. "I _haven't"_ Merlin repeats more firmly, "The heating broke last week," he admits.

"Why hasn't the Landlord fixed it yet?" Arthur asks.

Merlin sighs and lowers himself carefully onto the sofa "My rent is late, he's refusing to get it fixed until I pay up,"

Arthur groans. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd want to bail me out!"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Arthur demands "I care about you!"

"I told you Arthur, I'm not going to be your kept man or your charity case. I can't let you pay up every time I get a little behind on bills."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd never be able to pay you back, and we could never be happy with debt hanging over my head." Merlin's words hang in the air for a long time before he reaches with his good hand for Arthur. Their fingers link and Merlin pulls Arthur down onto the sofa beside him. "I want you Arthur, not your money, to me it's one or the other and I've made my choice," he says softly. "I have blankets and thick socks, I'll survive."

Arthur sags against the soft cushions. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"You're a stubborn idiot, you know that?"

Merlin huffs out a laugh "I did." They lean into each other to share a kiss which is interrupted by the groan that escapes Merlin's lips. He winces and pulls back, his lip caught between his teeth and his eyes scrunched shut.

"Okay, you need to be in bed and I need to get to the pharmacy to get your pain prescription. Where's your bedroom?"

Merlin clears his throat uncomfortably and winces for a whole other reason. "You're sitting on it."

Arthur blinks. "Say that again?"

"This is a one bedroom flat Arthur. Mordred gets the bedroom, I get the sofa."

"Oh no." Arthur shakes his head and gets to his feet "No way are you sleeping on the sofa, not in your condition."

"My condition?" Merlin repeats. "I have a broken wrist, I'm not pregnant."

"I'm not joking Merlin and I'm getting sick of this."

"Sick of what?"

"Sick of you doing overtime and sleeping on the sofa in a cold flat in freaking November. You don't tell me anything unless you're backed into a corner and then you won't let me do anything to help!"

"You think it's easy for me to admit that last night was the first time in _years_ that I've slept in a proper bed? Or that I have to organise sleepovers for my nephew so he doesn't have to sleep in an icebox?" Merlin asks.

"No, but I think it's very easy for you to refuse help when offered. Why do you have to be a martyr Merlin? Why do you make yourself suffer in silence?"

"Because that's all I know," Merlin confesses, his voice almost a whisper.

Arthur slowly lowers himself to his knees in front of Merlin and places his hands on Merlin's knees. "Look at me," he requests softly and doesn't move or speak until Merlin's eyes meet his. "I made a promise to you to keep you from drowning and I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep that promise, and that includes teaching you it's okay to admit when you need a little help...okay?"

Merlin nods and Arthur smiles gently, "First things first then, move in with me."

Merlin chokes in surprise. "What? No!"

"Well I'm not letting you stay here."

Merlin's eyebrow arches sharply. "Last time I checked you can't _make_ me do anything outside of work hours."

"You'd have your own room. I have three, plenty of space for you and Mordred. I own the apartment outright so no rent, though you could chip in with the bills if you really wanted."

The offer has started to become more tempting but Merlin still isn't sure it's the best idea. If things didn't work out both he and Mordred would be left with nowhere to live, and he's not going to get used to accepting help overnight.

"If you won't do it for yourself, say yes for me."

"For you?"

"If you stay here there's no way I'll be able to get a good night's sleep worrying about you. I go to work tired, make a mistake and the company goes bust, then we're both out of a job."

It was a bit of a stretch but Merlin had to give Arthur points for trying.

"You're going to need help for a while anyway, while your wrist heals. Stay until it's better. If you're unhappy with the situation then, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Merlin groans at Arthur's logic. "Do you realise you are really hard to say no to?"

Arthur grins. "How do you think I became the head of a multi-million pound company?"

"Well I thought that smile had something to do with it," Merlin responds, reaching out to cup Arthur's jaw and running his thumb over Arthur's bottom lip.

Arthur takes Merlin's hand and links their fingers together, "New plan then," Arthur continues. "You relax here, I'll go collect your prescription and then start packing. We can pick Mordred up on the way over to my place."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Arthur laughs and presses a kiss to the corner of Merlin's lips. "Probably."


	4. Chapter 4

Shifting from two people crammed into a one bedroom flat to three people in a spacious penthouse apartment certainly wasn't easy. Mordred had taken to his new surroundings like a duck to water, his eyes wide as saucers any time he was confronted with a new gadget to play with. It took all of Merlin's energy to drag Mordred away from the five hundred channel TV in the evenings. Not only had Mordred developed a habit for breaking all of the gadgets he came across but he left a trail of clothes and food wherever he went, meaning Merlin spent most of his time apologising to Arthur and crawling around on the floor scrubbing chocolate out of the carpet.

"Merlin you should be resting," Arthur reminds him, stepping through the front door to be greeted by the sight of Merlin on his knees, his plastered wrist cradled to his chest and his other hand gripping a damp cloth.

Arthur takes the cloth and helps Merlin to his feet. "I have a cleaner you know, who actually gets paid to do it."

"I am a cleaner, and you do pay me," Merlin reminds him.

Arthur's hands slide around Merlin's waist and pulls their bodies together. "To clean the office, not the flat. I don't want you to feel like you have to clean like some kind of payment for living here."

"Arthur, don't tell me you don't mind the pigsty your home has become since me and Mordred moved in. The kid is like a tornado, leaving disaster wherever he goes."

"He makes life interesting," Arthur agrees with a laugh. "But at least this place looks lived in now."

"That's one way to describe it."

Arthur smiles. "Guess what?"

"What?" Merlin says with a roll of his eyes.

"We're alone. Mordred's not back from his friend's party until seven."

Since moving in three weeks ago, Merlin had kept to his bedroom and Arthur had kept to his. Not only was Merlin's wrist still recovering but it was awkward trying to get some time alone with Mordred in the house. Arthur might have expected them moving in together would mean more time _together_ but it had probably had the opposite effect.

Merlin waves his bright green plaster-cast in Arthur's direction. "You want to do all the work?"

"I think I'm up to the challenge," he murmurs in response, leaning forward to press kisses across Merlin's neck and jaw.

"Smooth," Merlin croaks. He hooks a finger into Arthur's belt loops and tugs him forward. "Bed, now." Merlin nearly breaks his other wrist in their rush to get to Arthur's bedroom.

Merlin is tucked into Arthur's side, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder. His immobilised wrist rests on Arthur's chest and their legs are tangled up under the thick duvet cover. Arthur wraps his arm a little tighter around Merlin's waist and presses a kiss on the crown of his head. Merlin's eyes droop, letting sleep drag him under.

"Tell me something," Arthur says, his voice hoarse.

"Hmm?"

"What were you studying at uni before you dropped out?"

Merlin opens his eyes slowly he lifts his head to look at Arthur. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Arthur explains.

Merlin rests back against Arthur. "What does it matter? That was like a whole lifetime ago. I'm a whole different person than I was back then."

"Tell me."

Merlin says nothing for a long time. He runs his index finger up and down Arthur's arm hypnotically. "I wanted to be a teacher, primary school."

"Yeah?"

"It's silly." Merlin tries to shrug, feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"No, it's really not," Arthur says seriously. "I think you would make a great teacher."

"Maybe one day, when Mordred's off at uni."

"God Merlin, you shouldn't have to wait. After everything you've given up, everything you've gone through, you deserve to have what you want now."

"I don't have a fairy godmother Arthur, or a silver spoon stuck in my mouth."

Arthur pokes Merlin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Merlin sighs, "It means I'm playing the cards life dealt me." Arthur's mouth opens and closes, looking completely lost for words. "Hey, I already got one thing I wanted."

"What's that?"

Merlin rolls his body on top of Arthur's, sliding between the V of Arthur's legs. "You."

A smile forms slowly across Arthur's face. "That was so cheesy."

Merlin huffs. "Well see if I ever-"

Arthur doesn't let him finish, flipping him over until Arthur is on top and pressing their lips together. Merlin submits easily, moaning into Arthur's mouth.

Merlin's forced to rush to collect Mordred from the cinema where he and his friends had spent the afternoon, his hair still wet from his shower. He waves at the accompanying parents as Mordred crosses the car park and climbs into the passenger seat.

"Nice time?"

Mordred shrugs. "Was okay."

Merlin resists the urge to roll his eyes at Mordred. The young boy was becoming more and more like a teenager every day. Merlin dreaded to think what his nephew would be like in a few years time if this is what he was like now.

After ten minutes of complete silence, Mordred finally speaks up. "Merlin?"

Merlin spares a glance in Mordred's direction before returning his gaze to the road. "What's up?"

"Is Arthur your boyfriend?"

Since meeting Arthur, Merlin hadn't known how to broach the subject with Mordred so had taken the cowardly way out and said nothing at all. "Is that okay?"

"Do you love him?"

"I - uh -" Merlin frowns. "I don't know, I certainly care about him."

Mordred nods. "I like his flat, it's much better than ours."

"Yeah, it is," Merlin agrees.

"I suppose he's not too bad either."

"No, he's not too bad," Merlin smiles.

Later that night, with Mordred fast asleep in his own room, Merlin slips into Arthur's bedroom and climbs under the covers.

"Merlin?" Arthur mumbles sleepily as Merlin wraps around Arthur like an octopus.

"Mordred gave us the thumbs up," Merlin explains. "You want me to go back to my own bed?"

"You nuts? I'm moving your stuff in here tomorrow." Arthur holds on to Merlin tightly and shuts his heavy eyes. A long moment later Arthur's eyes snap open, a startling thought waking him. "He's not going to burst in here in the morning is he?"

Merlin snorts. "He's eleven, not an idiot."

Arthur stretches luxuriously, his toes curling into the mattress, the feel of Merlin's lips across his chest and collarbone pulling him from his slumber. "Morning," he murmurs, snuggling back against the other man, warm and content.

"Do you know what today is?" Merlin asks into Arthur's neck.

Arthur cracks open one eye. "Are you one of these people that celebrates every miniscule anniversary? If so happy uh...nine weeks?"

Merlin slaps Arthur's shoulder and continues. "I get my cast off today."

"It's also exactly a week till Christmas," Arthur reminds him.

Merlin groans. "Don't remind me, Mordred's been begging me for a wii. All his friends at school have them and when he looks at me with those wide blue eyes of his..."Merlin trails off. "You got plans for Christmas?"

"Well Morgana will want me to pop over at some point so I can force her abysmal homemade mince pies down my throat and tell her how delicious they are. Other than that I was planning on spending it with you...and Mordred of course."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, I was just assuming and hoping..."

"No, I mean yes, I'd like that." He lifts his head and presses his lips against Arthur's. Arthur quickly reciprocates and the gentle kiss turns heated within seconds.

After a trip to the hospital to replace Merlin's cast with a wrist brace, the rest of the day was spent buying a tree and decorations, both men leaving the actual decorating to an excited Mordred.

Christmas comes up suddenly with Merlin finishing his Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. Sharing bills instead of paying rent has eased Merlin's money worries enough that he could spend a little more on Mordred than usual, and find a little something for Arthur. It had taken him ages, searching a million shops for just the right present.

Christmas morning starts early for Merlin and Arthur with Mordred knocking loudly on their door. Arthur grumbles loudly as Merlin forces him out from underneath the warm covers and into the cold air, only shutting up once he's dressed in warm pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers. Merlin thinks Arthur looks like an octogenarian, hunched over and shuffling sleepily towards the door but resists the urge to voice his opinion.

They find Mordred sitting in a pile of ripped up wrapping paper, the little presents from his stocking piled up beside him.

"Woah, slow down Mordred, you've got the whole day to fill," Merlin reminds him. He bypasses the living room and enters the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge to begin making bacon sandwiches for the three of them, a Christmas tradition of his and Mordred's that Arthur was enthusiastic to become a part of.

The smell of coffee and bacon wakes Arthur up properly and he promptly joins Merlin in the kitchen for a proper morning kiss. His arms wrap around Merlin's waist and presses kisses to the back of his neck until he turns around in the embrace. "The bacon will burn," Merlin warns him.

"I like it crispy," Arthur replies before brushing his lips against Merlin's.

A simple "Yuck!" from Mordred breaks them apart and Merlin laughs.

"Definitely yuck," he agrees. "Morning breath."

Arthur pokes Merlin in the side in retaliation and disappears back into the lounge with Mordred. Merlin hears the TV turn on and the tell-tale fragmented sounds of channel surfing. Returning to his task, he quickly fills three bread rolls with layers of curled bacon. He adds ketchup to Mordred's and brown sauce to Arthur's, leaving his own plain and carries them on a tray into the lounge.

All three sandwiches are consumed within minutes, all of them too busy eating to talk, with Mordred popping Smarties from his stocking into his mouth in-between bites of his bacon sarnie

"That's disgusting," Arthur finally speaks, grimacing. Merlin snorts and shakes his head.

Mordred downs the last remaining Smarties from the tube, crunching them loudly before speaking. "Can I open my presents now?" he asks, his mouth full of brown, slimy chocolate.

"Finish your food before speaking," Merlin chastises. Mordred rolls his eyes and chews fast before swallowing and opening his mouth at Merlin to prove it's empty. "Okay, go crazy."

Mordred grins and dives into the pile of presents under the tree. The first couple are from Merlin who receives hugs for the stationary set and books. Arthur then opens a pristinely wrapped present from Morgana; a shiny leather briefcase with Arthur's initials on the side in gold lettering.

Will's present to Merlin is another ridiculous gag gift which he is used to receiving and the dancing Santa gets thrown behind the sofa with a chuckle.

The next present to be opened is Arthur's from Merlin and he holds his breath as the blonde rips open the paper.

"A photo frame," Arthur says with a smile, gripping the varnished wooden frame.

Merlin shrugs ."You don't have any photos around, I just thought..."

"I love it, thank you Merlin." He leans over and kisses Merlin chastely.

"Urgh, are you two going to be soppy now because there are a few more presents to open?" Mordred moans.

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Continue."

Mordred sticks his tongue out at Merlin and pulls out the biggest box. . He reads the tag. "It's for me, from Arthur" Merlin raises an eyebrow in Arthur's direction. He certainly hadn't told Arthur to get Mordred anything and he hopes Arthur didn't feel like he had to.

Mordred sheds the present of its paper with ease and his eyes widen. "It's a wii! Merlin, Arthur got me a wii!" Mordred puts the box down and launches into Arthur's arms. "Thank you!"

Arthur laughs. "You're welcome, I knew you wanted one. There's also some games and accessories under the tree to go with it."

"It's the best present I've _ever_ got!"

"Hey Mordred, why don't you start setting that up in your bedroom," Merlin suggests before pressing his lips together tightly.

Mordred grabs the box and scrambles to his feet. It's only when Mordred's bedroom slams shut that he looks at Arthur. "Really? A Wii?"

"What?" Arthur shrugs.

"You don't think it's a little extravagant?"

"He wanted one and I could get it for him. What's the problem?"

Merlin sighs. "Nothing, never mind."

"Come on, open your present," Arthur says, quickly changing the subject and reaching under the tree before handing Merlin his gift.

Merlin opens the present cautiously, worried about how much had been spent on him but finds himself pleasantly surprised by the simple leather diary he finds. "This is lovely," he says softly.

"Open it," Arthur prompts.

With a click the clasp opens and as Merlin opens the book a piece of paper flutters out and onto Merlin's lap. He picks it up and stares for a long time at the cheque in his hand.

"This is fifteen thousand pounds."

"I know."

Merlin meet's Arthur's eyes. "Why have you given me fifteen thousand pounds?"

"It's so you can go back to uni and finish your degree," Arthur explains.

"And you thought I would just accept this no questions asked?" Merlin demands, a frown forming across his face. "If so you don't know me _at all._" Merlin rips the cheque in into pieces. "I can't believe this, I thought you understood."

"Well I obviously don't because I thought you'd be happy to go back and finish your degree."

"Not everything can be solved by money Arthur. You can't just throw it at a problem and make it all go away!"

"Why not?" Arthur asks. "As far as I see the only thing standing in the way of you being happy is _you_. You refuse to let yourself have anything you want and I don't know whether your self-esteem issues are so bad you think you're not worthy or you're too fucking scared to go after what you really want in case you fail."

Merlin's eyes glisten, the hurt visible. "Low blow," he breathes.

Arthur sags, the fight inside him gone. "Merlin…" He reaches out but Merlin pulls away.

"You should go...visit Morgana." Merlin quickly pulls himself to his feet and disappears into Mordred's bedroom.

Arthur leaves reluctantly, worried that he'll find an empty flat when he returns. But, when he returns hours later, a little drunk and feeling sick from being force-fed inedible mince pies, Merlin is still there. It doesn't matter that Merlin's moved back into his own bedroom and is refusing to talk to him.

"Happy Christmas," he sighs, head pressed against the wooden door between him and Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS MY WONDERFUL READERS!

* * *

In the morning Arthur steps out of his bedroom to find Merlin waiting beside the front door, a bag slung over one shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, I can't do this right now."

"Can't do what right now?" Arthur demands.

"I can't be here...Mordred's already waiting in the car for me, I wasn't going to go without saying goodbye."

Arthur swallows hard. "I'm sorry about the cheque, but can we please talk about this? It's boxing day, it's like minus two degrees outside, where are you going to go?"

"It's obvious all this was too soon...I'll call."

As he turns, Arthur reaches out, his hand circling Merlin's wrist. "Promise, don't just say you'll call and then don't."

Merlin meets Arthur's gaze reluctantly. "I'll call," he repeats. With a gentle tug his wrist is released and Arthur watches Merlin leave, a bitter taste in his mouth. He doesn't know whether it's the after effects of his drinking the day before or the realisation that, even after his promise, Merlin still might not call.

Merlin turns up on Will's doorstep half an hour later and is welcomed with open arms. Will shares with two other men who work at Pendragon Industries and the cliché bachelor pad is filled with posters of scantily clad women and empty beer cans.

Mordred spends the rest of the day glaring at him, visibly upset by the events and more upset that he'd had to leave his brand new wii at Arthur's. Merlin had to reassure Mordred that it was just temporary, they'd find a place and he'd get the game console back but Mordred wasn't convinced. Everything else was packed tightly in his car until they found a place a little more permanent.

In the cramped flat, Mordred sleeps on the sofa and Merlin sleeps on the floor beside him. His back aches in the morning and it certainly doesn't get any better when he returns to work. Fortunately a busy schedule means never being in one place long enough for Arthur to track him down. He's still not ready to talk. Unfortunately, with Mordred's school still on holiday and unable to pay for a babysitter, the boy is left in the locker room in the basement with some books while he works. That is until his supervisor stumbles upon Merlin's situation and drags him into his office.

"There's nowhere else for him to go," Merlin explains, feeling hot and flustered with his supervisor's hawk like stare set on him.

"It's simple _Mervin," _Merlin shakes his head but doesn't correct him, "You bring him in tomorrow and you're fired."

"But I-"

He's quickly cut off. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Once again Merlin is made to feel like he's one inch tall and there's nothing he can do to stop it. "I understand," he sighs.

At the end of the day Merlin leads a tired Mordred through the sleet to his car, his fingers numb as he wraps them round his steering wheel. With no other choice, he heads back to the old stomping ground, hoping Mrs Mathers will take Mordred in. With Mordred huddled by his side for warmth, he knocks on the old lady's door and waits for an answer, his fingers crossed tightly in his pocket.

When the door finally cracks open, Mrs Mathers looks him up and down through thin slats and a strong smell of cats hits Merlin's nose. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved out?" she asks.

"We did, I was just hoping since you've taken such good care of Mordred in the past you'd be willing to take him in while I'm at work. Just until school starts again, of course."

The woman juts out her chin, showing off an impressive collection of chin whiskers that has Mordred shuddering beside him. "Look, I do favours for neighbours, and even then I'm not happy about it, but you're not my neighbour anymore. So no, I'm not looking after your kid."

"Please, I don't have anywhere else to take him."

"The kid stares; it creeps me out," Mrs Mathers responds before shutting the door in their faces. With another door closed in their life, Merlin feels another weight added to the already heavy load carried on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Mordred almost whispers.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For causing so much trouble. If I wasn't around you'd be okay."

"Hey." Merlin kneels down on the hard cold concrete floor in front of Morded. "I wouldn't trade you for anything okay?"

Mordred nods. "Okay."

"Now come on, let's get back to Will's before we freeze." Merlin nudges Mordred's arm, pulling a weak smile out of his nephew. They walk quickly back down the four flights of stairs and out into the car park.

Merlin can only stare in shock at the space where his car had been two minutes ago. His car, and everything he owns is gone, stolen. If Merlin had thought things couldn't have gotten worse he was wrong.

"Where's the car?" Mordred asks. "I'm cold."

Merlin pulls off his jacket and wraps it around Mordred, sacrificing his own warmth without a second thought. "I'm sorry Mordred," Merlin says, his throat tight and his eyes stinging. "I'm sorry I can't give you everything you want, sorry for being such a crap parent...sorry I ever made you stay with Mrs Mathers and her cats," he adds with a huff, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

With nothing but the clothes on his back, no home, no car and a shivering eleven year old on a below zero December night there's only one thing he can think of. He pulls his phone out of his back front pocket and with the little credit he has left he makes one call, his hands shaking as he presses the buttons.

"Hello?"

"Arthur?" he replies, his voice trembling.

"Are you okay?" Arthur quickly asks.

"I need help, please I...I need you."

"Where are you?"

* * *

When Arthur pulls up to the kerb, Merlin and Mordred are huddled together, shivering and looking like they've been to hell and back. They're alive and unhurt and that's all that matters. Arthur has barely slept since Merlin walked out the door, too worried to allow himself the luxury.

The drive back to Arthur's house is done in silence and nothing is said until Mordred is tucked up in bed, fast asleep. Merlin leaves his room on tiptoes and goes to face the music. Arthur is sitting on the sofa when Merlin joins him, a mug of steaming tea on the coffee table and a blanket thrown across the cushions.

"He okay?" Arthur asks.

Merlin nods "Exhausted, but fine." For a long moment there's silence as neither knows how to start talking, it wasn't easy after everything that had happened, "I never got round to thanking you" Merlin finally says, determined to show his gratitude "You could have hung up on me."

"I will always answer, Anytime Merlin, I'll be there," Arthur promises. "What happened?"

"I was stupid, that's what happened. I thought asking for help was weak, I thought I could handle everything...obviously I was wrong."

"Talk to me Merlin," Arthur says softly

"I've always thought that accepting money was like accepting defeat. All I could think was that you must think I'm weak. It was the first time you treated me like a charity case...I felt humiliated."

"God Merlin, I never thought you were..." Arthur quickly interjects. "I would never..."

"I couldn't accept the money Arthur," Merlin continues. "I couldn't have you wonder if I was with you for you or your money, couldn't have people see me as a gold-digger, or worse, some kind of prostitute."

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Arthur croaks.

"You didn't mean to, I know that," Merlin replies. "I just... I didn't want to be the damsel in distress that needs a white knight. I didn't _need_ anyone, didn't need help."

"But you called me," Arthur reminds him softly. "You asked for help."

Merlin's eyes finally meet Arthur's. "There had to be a reason why, at my lowest point, standing in the cold and the dark, you were all I could think about," he admits.

"What now? How can I help you when you don't let me?"

"I don't know," Merlin answers honestly. "But I need to learn. I can't keep doing this to Mordred, I can't let him down." Merlin tries to keep himself composed but the memory of Mordred shivering, his tired eyes looking up at him for answers opens the flood gates.

Arthur doesn't hesitate and shifts across the cushions, pulling a wet-eyed Merlin into his arms. "It'll be okay, we'll work something out together." He cups Merlin's face with both hands, wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "You've been looking after Mordred for so long and no-one's been looking after you. Asking for help isn't a sign of weakness Merlin, I promise, I'll prove it to you"

* * *

Merlin wakes up in his own room the next morning, warm, rested and for the first time in days there's no weight on his shoulders dragging him down. His modest life might have been turned upside down since meeting Arthur, he's lost so much, but he's all cried out now and he knows things could be a lot worse. He can't even think about a life without Mordred in it. He's been struggling for so long and Arthur's done nothing but be there when he needed him. He had never felt more relieved than when Arthur pulled up in his car; he'd known from that moment that things would be better from now on. Merlin will never want Arthur's money, but he has something of more value, the knowledge that Arthur will be there for him.

Merlin lets the smell of coffee pull him out from under the covers and pads into the living room in the pyjamas Arthur lent him. His eyes land on Mordred, happily munching on cereal in front of the TV table, with Arthur buttering toast in the kitchen, two steaming mugs at his side.

"Morning." Merlin makes his presence known, his voice still a little hoarse from sleep.

"Hey," Arthur returns with a smile. "Just in time, toast's done, coffee's done Thought I was going to have to bring this into you. Jam?"

"Huh?"

"On your toast?" Merlin nods and watches Arthur spread a thick layer of raspberry jam on his toast. "I have a friend at the London Met. I told him what happened to your car and he'll let me know if they find it If you email him your details they'll forward on a report to your insurance company as well, get the ball rolling there."

Merlin's eyes flick to the digital clock on the cooker. "It's barely nine thirty."

"Just lightening the load," Arthur shrugs, like everything he's done for Merlin means nothing.

Merlin says nothing as he slowly steps into Arthur's personal space. Arthur stares at him quizzically as Merlin's thinner framed is pressed against his. Merlin finally makes his move and presses his lips against Arthur's gently, almost hesitantly. "I _really_ don't deserve you," he whispers, his lips brushing Arthur's cheek.

Arthur lifts up his hand from his side and cups Merlin's face, stroking his thumb across the protruding cheekbone. "You deserve everything," Arthur responds and it sends shivers down Merlin's spine.

He blushes uncontrollably, his cheeks warm to the touch. His arms snake around Arthur's neck and he buries his face into the other man's chest. Arthur's own arms wrap around Merlin's slender waist, holding on tightly. They stay that way until Mordred forces them apart with an ill-timed "Bleurgh, so soppy."

"I'll show you soppy," Merlin grins, grabbing hold of the boy and pulling him in for an equally tight hug.

"Merrrlin," Mordred groans and struggles against his uncle, who finally pulls away, ruffling Mordred's hair as he goes.

"I need a shower." Merlin takes two bites of his cold toast, gulps down the lukewarm coffee and presses a kiss to Arthur's lips before disappearing to the bathroom.

When he had first moved into Arthur's flat, it had taken him a good hour to work out how to get the shower working and two weeks before he could get the settings to his liking. Now Merlin strips off quickly and turns on the shower without a second thought. The room steams up as Merlin sets the water to almost boiling, just the way he likes it and his eyes slide shut as the water pressure pounds his skin until it's red.

After washing and scrubbing, cleaning the last few days off him, he steps out of the shower and onto the mat, grabbing the towel off the rack to dry himself off. When he walks back into his room, the towel fastened around his waist, he's surprised to find Arthur waiting for him.

"Arthur?"

"I, uh, Mordred's in his bedroom, I stuck one of the Harry Potter films on, so it should give us enough time to talk"

"I guess," Merlin frowns, feeling a little worried by Arthur's tone. "Can I get dressed first?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry...your clothes should be dry now, I'll go get them." Arthur disappears and reappears a moment later, Merlin's clothes folded in his arms. He leaves to let Merlin get dressed and Merlin drags it out as long as possible, worried about hear Arthur has to say.

"Merlin!" Arthur finally shouts, knocking on the door. "You can't hide in there forever!" Merlin rolls his eyes and finally opens his door to let Arthur inside. He quickly passes Merlin and makes himself comfortable on the bed, patting the space beside him and Merlin does as he's told, curling up against Arthur.

"Out with it then."

"Don't look so worried," Arthur says, kissing Merlin's temple. "It's good, I promise." Merlin doesn't look convinced but lets Arthur continue. "Did you know there are four hundred people working at Pendragon Industries?"

"That's a lot."

"It is, and out of that four hundred, two hundred and ninety of them have families including thirty five children under the aged of four."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You know that building behind the south end of the office? It's been empty for a while."

"Yeah," Merlin says slowly, raising an eyebrow at Arthur.

"I want to turn it into a day-care centre, free to all employees of Pendragon Industries."

"That's...that's amazing Arthur, but what's it got to do with me?"

"I want you to run it."

Merlin's eyebrows shoot into his hairline. "You want me to..." He pulls away from Arthur. "You're joking right? I don't have any childcare qualifications, I'm sure you could find a million people way better suited than me."

"No," Arthur disagrees, "I think you're _just_ the person I'm looking for."

"How so?"

"You might not have a piece of paper that says you can look after a child, but you've been doing it for eight years with no help. I know you'd do an amazing job, not just with the little ones, but the big kids like Mordred who need somewhere on holidays while their parents work." Merlin doesn't look convinced. "I'll send you on a course so you can get that certificate to say what I already know." He tugs Merlin back against him, pressing their foreheads together. "I know you can do this, I wouldn't have offered you the job if I didn't. I don't mess around when it comes to work. Say yes."

Arthur isn't offering him money; he's offering him the chance to do something that will make Merlin happy. Arthur has finally realised that it's not about handing Merlin a cheque, it's about giving him the chance to make something of himself, "Yes," Merlin breathes.

Arthur grins and pulls Merlin in for a kiss. Merlin holds on tightly and lets Arthur's taste, the way he smells, the feather like touches against his skin pull him under until it consumes him. Much later, when he's tucked into Arthur's side, the duvet covering their rapidly cooling bodies, Merlin feels happier than he has in a long while and knows that's all down to the man holding him protectively.

Merlin runs his hand up and down Arthur's chest, his fingers trailing in the chest hair. "Is this the wrong time to ask for a raise?"

Arthur chuckles against Merlin. "Show me what you can do with the day-care centre and we'll talk."


	6. Chapter 6

This is the end of it! Thank you very much for everyone who left comments. Hope everyone had a good Christmas

* * *

Arthur puts his foot down later in the day and insists on taking Merlin and Mordred shopping for new clothes. They compromise with Merlin choosing Topman and the men's section at Debenhams rather than Arthur's preferred high end labels like Gucci and Prada. Between the three of them they accumulate a selection of jeans, tops, jumpers, shoes, socks, pyjamas, coats and a soft scarf Arthur tells Merlin makes his blue eyes look bluer. Even though they chose the high street, Merlin's eyes nearly pop out of his skill when he sees the total flash up at the till, amazed when Arthur doesn't even look at the total before handing over his credit card.

"How much money do you have?" Mordred asks, receiving a swat on the head from Merlin in response.

"You don't ask people how much money they have Mordred, it's rude."

Arthur chuckles, unoffended by the question. "It's okay, let's just say I have more than enough to look after you and your uncle," he answers, winking at Merlin.

"Idiot." Merlin rolls his eyes. "No idea why I put up with you."

"Must be my dazzling good looks" Arthur grins, "and toned body," he adds under his breath so Mordred can't hear.

"It's certainly not your ego," Merlin retorts, quickly dodging out of Arthur's way before he can retaliate with tickling.

"Last one back to the car is cooking dinner!" Arthur cries, racing off down the pavement. Mordred's face splits into a manic grin and he charges off after the blonde.

"Not fair!" Merlin shouts at them, as they left him carrying most of the shopping bags which weigh him down. When he finally reaches the Jaguar, Mordred and Arthur are sat inside, a little out of breath and laughing. Merlin pauses for a moment and watches out of sight. He never thought he'd find someone who didn't run a mile when he met Mordred, especially someone like Arthur. Seeing them together having fun makes Merlin smile uncontrollably and he lets himself think about a future with Arthur.

* * *

Merlin stirs the pasta sauce in hypnotising circles, so oblivious to everything around him he startles when Arthur's arms slide around his waist and lock them together.

"Ah! Stop doing that!"

Arthur chuckles and Merlin shivers involuntarily the back of his neck is warmed by the hot breath. "I have a confession."

"Uh oh," Merlin laughs. He lifts the wooden spoon out of the pan and aims it in Arthur's direction. "Taste," he orders and Arthur obeys, pulling the spoon into his mouth.

"Nice."

"Just _nice?_" Merlin raises an eyebrow.

"Amazing?" Arthur tries, unsure what he should say. Merlin hums and turns back to the oven unsated. "So," Arthur continues, "I hold a new year's party every year, and it completely slipped my mind but Sophia already sent out the invites and Morgana's organised all the food and music so I can't exactly cancel."

"The kind of party filled with snooty rich people?"

"Hey! I'm a snooty rich person," Arthur cries, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, but I like you enough to look past your snootiness," Merlin teases.

Arthur sticks his tongue out childishly at Merlin. "The party?" he says, trying to get them back on topic.

"There will be alcohol, right?"

"Lots, I promise."

"No fancy dress?"

"Who do you take me for?"

"Okay," Merlin sighs. "But nothing too loud; Mordred's a pain in my arse when he has had no sleep."

"You have nothing to worry about. I throw the best parties." Arthur kisses Merlin. "And now, thanks to our shopping trip today, you have the perfect outfit to wear." Arthur pulls away to start setting the table.

"Perfect," Merlin mutters. He knows the party is important to Arthur but the idea of Arthur's equally rich friends looking down at him like some kind of 'project' of Arthur's… Arthur might not listen to the comments behind his back but Merlin won't be able to ignore them. Although, he supposes, if things do get bad he can always hide in his bedroom.

Two days later their home is invaded by florists, caterers, a DJ, two decorators and Morgana herself who micromanages the entire operation. Merlin's plan to hide in his room starts early afternoon to get away from all the noise and people cluttering up the place. Lying back on the bed, he switches on the TV and finds an old black and white film he hasn't seen in years to watch.

Arthur finds him there hours later, fast asleep, the movie finished and replaced by the news blaring quietly in the background. Merlin wakes to delicate kisses across his face and with his eyes still closed he grabs hold of Arthur and pulls him back for a proper kiss. Arthur doesn't protest and only pulls away when it's time to get ready for the party.

As Merlin fiddles with his tie, Arthur shakes his head, chuckling softly, "Stop looking like you're going off to battle Merlin."

Merlin says nothing and lets Arthur lead him out into the already busy party crowd. The room has been decorated with glittery lights and oversized silver baubles, while waiters walk around the room with trays of filled champagne glasses and canapés. Everyone Merlin sees is dressed in sharp suits or gorgeous gowns and Arthur's sister is no exception. His eyes fall on Morgana as the other guests part to let her through. Her gown, which Merlin guesses costs more than a house, is dark and sleek and fitted in all the right places to make any hot-blooded straight male fall over themselves to get to her.

"You outdid yourself this year," Arthur tells her.

She smiles. "Not that I'll get the credit. I really should insist these things are hosted at my place."

"You'd have to pay for it."

"Maybe not then, my shoe collection couldn't handle it." She grins. "Arthur, you need to come meet some friends of mine."

"Okay, Merlin?"

Merlin shakes his head. "You go, I'm going to find myself a drink."

"Don't go too far." Arthur kisses Merlin quickly and reluctantly follows Morgana back into the crowd, leaving Merlin alone to search for alcohol. He passes women with sparkling diamonds and men with equalling dazzling grins to find a waiter and downs the glass of champagne as soon as it's in his hand. He imagines Arthur's horror at someone swallowing vintage champagne like its water as he puts the glass back on the tray and picks up another one, choosing to drink it at a slower pace.

He stands with his back against the wall, watching everyone enjoy themselves including Arthur. He catches sight of Arthur across the room, deep in conversation and unaware of Merlin's boredom. He's never been more thankful for his anonymity, saving him from making forced conversation with people that mistake him for one of the waiters. He didn't grow up in this life, mingling is a foreign concept to him. The kind of parties he went to at Uni involved cheap beer, twiglets and pizza.

By the time his second glass is finished, his head is beginning to feel fuzzy from the alcohol. Depositing the empting glass in the kitchen, he disappears into his bedroom and heads straight for the bathroom. As he closes the door behind him, the thump of the music, the clanging of glasses and high spirited conversation lowers to a hum. He splashes cold water over his warm cheeks, pats it dry with a towel and looks up at himself in the mirror. Never in a million years did he think this would ever be his life: going to parties, drinking champagne and dating a man with more money than sense.

Stepping back out into the party, he scans the room once again for his boyfriend, his shoulders sagging when he can't see Arthur.

"Looking for me?" a voice asks and Merlin pivots, coming face to face with an attractive man who is smiling seductively at him. The man is the complete opposite of Arthur with tanned skin, dark piercing eyes and shaggy hair. He holds out a hand towards Merlin. "I'm Gwaine, and you're gorgeous."

Merlin takes the hand and shakes it. "Merlin," he replies politely "And I was looking for my _boyfriend_."

Gwaine doesn't seem to be put off by Merlin having a boyfriend, his grin only widening. "I can help you look for him if you like," he offers. "We could try the bedroom first."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "Does that really work on people?"

"There's always plan B."

"Which is?"

"Well, I step a little closer," Gwaine begins, doing just that until Merlin can feel the other man's warm breath on his face. "Then I put my hand, just here." Gwaine lifts his hand and places it on Merlin's bicep, squeezing gently. "Then I say, I can't believe I've been hear the entire evening with all these beautiful people and only just noticed the most beautiful of them all."

Merlin's face splits into a wide smile. "And then I say, nice try but I'm not interested."

"I don't give up easily."

A hand slaps down hard on Gwaine's shoulder. "Gwaine, go whip your hair and flutter your eyelashes at someone who you might have a chance with," Arthur tells him firmly.

Gwaine's hands fly up in surrender and he steps back enough for Arthur to step in between them. He slides a hand around Merlin's slim waist and pulls Merlin away, sending a victorious smile back at Gwaine.

"You were jealous," Merlin laughs as he's led through the room and out onto the balcony.

"So what if I was?" Arthur responds defensively.

"It's okay." Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur's neck and pulls them together tightly, using their body heat to keep warm in the winter air. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm a one man man," he says, his breath visible in the cold.

"Yeah? Me too." Arthur relaxes against Merlin.

"It's nearly midnight and here we are alone," Merlin grins.

Arthur looks around. "So we are."

"Don't tell me you didn't plan this."

Before Arthur can open his mouth they hear the assembled party goers inside start counting down.

"_Ten! Nine!..." _

"Not long now." Arthur lifts one hand to cup Merlin's cheek.

"_...Seven! Six!"_

Merlin's heart thumps in his chest as their lips draw together, stopping when they're a hair's-breadth apart. "Arthur," he whispers, his eyes sliding shut.

"_Four! Three!"_

"I love you Merlin," Arthur whisper back just as the crowd reaches _one_. Merlin's not given the chance to respond before Arthur bridges the gap and joins their lips together. All Merlin can do is show Arthur how he feels and he instantly deepens the kiss. The celebrations of the New Year are ignored, the fireworks and singing Auld Lang Syne the last things from Merlin's mind. Arthur's tongue requests entrance and Merlin submits, moaning at Arthur's taste, the way his tongue massages Merlin's has Merlin wishing the flat wasn't filled with people so they could continue this in the bedroom.

They only pull apart when the need for air becomes important and Merlin sucks in two cold breaths before smiling giddily at Arthur. "Say it again," he demands.

"I love you."

Merlin laughs and yanks Arthur back towards him, wrapping his arms around Arthur tightly and holding on for dear life. He presses his face into Arthur's neck, feeling Arthur's hands slide around his waist and Merlin's never felt safer. Pressing his lips to Arthur's ear, he whispers "Best present ever."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Arthur stands in the door way and watches Merlin pack quietly. Since being with Merlin, it's become one of his favourite hobbies, just watching Merlin, and has driven his boyfriend up the wall on more than one occasion. Three months have passed and Arthur still isn't tired of just staring. Every facial expression, every smile and every frown, makes Arthur love him that little bit more.

"I know you're watching me." Merlin twists his head around and raises an eyebrow at Arthur. "It's creepy you know."

Arthur startles and steps into the room. "Just getting my fill. I'm not going to see you for two weeks."

"Oh no!" Merlin gasps dramatically. "How on earth will you survive?"

"Stop it," Arthur pouts. "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey," Merlin pulls Arthur to him and hugs him tightly. "The two weeks will fly pass I promise and I'll be back with my childcare qualifications and I'll never have to pick up a mop again." They kiss chastely. "By the way," Merlin continues after they pull apart, "Morgana will let me know if you feed Mordred only chips and pizza. He needs vegetables." Arthur opens his mouth to speak but Merlin gets there first. "And no, tomato ketchup does not count."

"Spoilsport."

Merlin smiles. "It's the first time he's been looked after by someone else for any length of time since Freya died. I hope he'll be okay."

"How could he not with me looking after him," Arthur jokes. "Seriously, when I promised I'd look after you, that included Mordred. You're a package deal; I knew that."

Merlin stares wide eyed at Arthur and doesn't say anything for a long time.

"What?"

"Nothing," Merlin replies with a shake of his head. "Just wondering what amazing things I did in a previous life to get you in this one."

"And people think _I'm_ the soppy one in this relationship."

Merlin pulls away with a roll of his eyes. "Stop distracting me from packing, you'll make me late for my train."

"Not yet. I have something for you first." Arthur walks around the bed and pulls a wrapped present out of his top drawer, returning to Merlin's side with it held in his hand.

"Hmm let me guess, a gold plated, diamond encrusted pencil case," Merlin jokes.

"Here." Arthur hands it over, almost bouncing with excitement.

"What's it for? Are you one of these people that celebrates every miniscule anniversary? If so happy uh...five and a half months?" Merlin parrots Arthur's own words back at him.

"You're hilarious," Arthur replies dryly. "Open it," he instructs.

Merlin rips at the paper at the corner, pulling away enough to see the same photo frame he'd given Arthur for Christmas. "I know I said you don't need to spend a lot on me, but giving me exactly the same present that I got you wasn't exactly what I meant."

"Keep going!"

Merlin sighs and rips at the rest of the paper; it's only when he sees what's inside the frame that he pauses. "How?" is all he can ask as he stares at the photo. It's of him and Arthur at New Years, holding each other and looking into each other's eyes like nothing else matters.

"Morgana emailed it to me the a couple of weeks ago."

"Thank you," Merlin croaks. "I love it."

"And it didn't cost the world," Arthur says. "You should be proud of me." He puffs out his chest and grins.

"Maybe when I get back we could take some more photos, some with Mordred in too...all three of us."

Arthur's grin only widens at the suggestion. "I'd like that." It certainly hasn't been easy, being with Merlin. They've had their fair share of fights and misunderstandings but neither was willing to give up easily and worked hard to get to where they are. This was just proof that Merlin thought of Arthur as family. As far as Arthur is concerned, Merlin and Mordred aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

He sinks down onto the bed as Merlin returns to his packing and once he is finished, watches as Merlin places the frame inside his travel bag before zipping it up. "Call me when you get there."

"I will," Merlin promises.

"And call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"And-"

Merlin covers Arthur's mouth with his hand. "I'll be fine." He quickly replaces his hand with his mouth. Arthur does this thing with his tongue, slides his hands over just the right spots and the next thing Merlin knows he's lying underneath Arthur, mostly naked and definitely late for his train.

"You're a bad influence," Merlin groans as Arthur sucks kisses into Merlin's neck.

"Just take the Jaguar," Arthur mumbles against soft pale skin.

Merlin laughs. "A _very_ bad influence."

Arthur lifts his head and smiles down at Merlin. "It's what you like about me right?"

"Nah." Merlin shakes his head and Arthur's smile fades away. "It's what I love about you," Merlin corrects. Arthur's smile returns, quickly matched by Merlin.


End file.
